


Tiempos obscuros

by BlairY00



Category: DC comics yaoi, DCU (Comics), Dc Slash, Yaoi - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: Batman Beyond - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: Damian Wayne tiene el manto de Batman en la actual Gótica sin embargo alguien más también ocupa la capucha, un muchacho llegado de un futuro lejano y amenaza con robarse algo más que su legado.





	1. Chapter 1

El cuerpo de Dick estaba sudoroso, algo pegajoso y definitivamente sucio…en tantos sentidos… Estaba recostado boca abajo en su propia pieza, en una posición incomoda para el acto que acaba de realizar. Su brazo derecho estaba bajo su frente, levantando un poco su rostro de las sabanas y la otra mano en un sitio mucho más personal…Pero no era el acto en si lo que le aquejaba, tantas veces lo había echo y con tantas otras personas lo había compartido que no era extraño para él…sin embargo, y aún con toda la experiencia a sus espaldas, su cuerpo no temblaba por el corto éxtasis, no…se sacudía a momentos por toda la rabia que tenia contra si mismo, deseaba llorar, gritar, pero más que nada se odiaba a si mismo por el sentimiento tan repugnante que lo llevo a ese momento.

Lamentablemente, era el hijo de Batman, cada uno de sus entrenamientos lo había llevado a soportar terribles dolores, soportar cargas que a cualquier otro hubieran derribado. Se levanto para limpiarse y ducharse con el agua helada de la madrugada, esperando que el agua desvaneciera el rastros del delito y también que castigara su piel por semejantes pensamientos.

—¿Por qué?—Su voz sonó baja. También estaba molesto con ese chiquillo. ¡Nunca podría odiarlo! No, definitivamente no a él, pero ese pequeño mocoso, o mejor dicho, muchacho, lo obligo a cruzar la línea—¿Por qué Damian?—Se maldijo nuevamente, tocando con la yema de sus dedos sus labios, recordando su “misión encubierta”. 

En uno de los callejones más sombríos de BludHaven una fiesta se llevaba acabo. Una banda de mujeres estaba causando alboroto en la ciudad portuaria, celebrando con alchol y multi ples drogas otro de sus crímenes. No era un caso especialmente peligroso y mucho menos algo de lo que preocuparse, pero era un favor personal de Kane y debían investigar como infiltrados.

Todo iba bien, “excelente” Grayson coqueteaba buscando información y Damian, de una manera un poco más brusca, hacia lo mismo. Dick lo miro un momento cuando la chica con la que hablaba se retiraba, apreciando la fría sensualidad que Thalia le había heredado para seducir, no era como “Los Wayne” con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una carisma de casanova, era algo más cercano a la realeza, soberbio, engreído, inalcanzable pero demasiado enigmático para poder ignorarlo. Estaba totalmente orgulloso de su crecimiento y debía admitir también embelesado…Nunca espero que luego de un par de horas, Damian estuviera totalmente arto de aquella “misión de cuarta” según sus propias palabras y se dirigiera a él para hacérselo saber.

—¿Por qué haces estos favores Grayson?—Damian se quejo acercándose a la barra, ahuyentando a una de las mujeres que pretendía acercárseles. No era usual ver a dos hombres bien parecidos juntos en una fiesta callejera de mala muerte.

—Porque me lo pidió una amiga—Le sonrió condescendiente y pensó un momento en lo mucho que Damian había madurado, mucho más tranquilo que cuando joven, paciente era la palabra, aunque aún manteniendo su toque de hostilidad y sarcasmo que tanto lo caracterizaban.

–Después de que me tomo el tiempo de venir a visitarte es así como me agradeces, llevando a una misión de pacotilla–Volvió a quejarse y echarle en cara. Se suponía que habían quedado de pasar unos días juntos para ponerse al día y platicar de “algo” importante. Pero Dick repentinamente acepto una misión intrascendente, como si quisiera retrasar el momento de su charla.

—Podías esperarme en casa, puedes hacerlo ahora—Le dijo, no como una respuesta hostil a sus quejas, más como un atenuante y derecho a retirarse si se sentía aburrido.

—Grayson…—Damian, quien había estado mirando todo el tiempo hacía adelante en la barra se giro para verlo de frente—Richard…—Dick trago saliva. No se dio cuenta cuando Damian había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre, pero siempre que lo hacía se sentía inmediatamente obligado a prestarle atención, como si pusiera su voluntad sobre la suya, dominándolo por completo—Yo vine a decirte que…—Apenas la boca de Damian empezó a hablar la misma mujer que se había retirado ante su presencia regreso para tocar el hombro de Dick. Robándose la atención de mala manera.

—Lo siento, ya regrese—La mujer le guiño el ojo. Estaba tal vez en sus treintas, tal como Dick. Era hermosa, atrevida, o al menos eso logro deducir Damian por su vestimenta tipo Punk y desgraciadamente…pelirroja, como las favoritas del gimnasta. 

–Pensé que tenías algo que hacer–Dijo Dick tratando de ser educado, pero accediendo con su lenguaje corporal a que ella lo siguiera tocando.

–Pues ya no, regrese por ti, quizá podríamos hacer algo lejos de este lugar–Le sonrió un poco descarada y Dick le regreso el gesto, fresco, brillante, carismático, como siempre. Pero contrario a lo que Damian pudo haber pensado o quizá no, Dick se negó.

—Lo siento, pensaba retirarme en unos minu…—La chica ni siquiera lo dejo terminar, jalo su hombro para hacer que se pusiera de pie y miro a Damian con un poco de… ¿ternura? ¿Lastima?

—No te preocupes por él, estarás bien solo, ¿No chico?—Era obvio para la mujer que Damian estaba apenas tocando sus veintes, su piel brillante y lisa lo delataban. Damian no contesto, solo emitió un bufido y se giro para ignorarla.

–En serio lo siento…es que…bueno…–A Dick no se le ocurrían demasiadas formas para rechazar su insistencia, no porque no lo hubiera echo antes, pero…en ese momento ¿De verdad quería alejarla o quería una excusa para alejarse de Damian? 

—Dile que se vaya de una vez—Exigió su compañero con una voz cada vez más irritada.

–¡Dami!–Dick le llamo la atención como un reflejo avergonzado por la actitud, no por la ofensa.

–Vamos–La chica ni siquiera le presto importancia al comentario, se notaba que llevaba unas copas de más–Tu hermanito ya es grande para cuidarse solo–Insistio ella tratando de convencerlo, pero sus palabras tocaron fibras demasiado sensibles para el último robin.

–¡Yo no soy su hermanito! Y deberías aprender cuando estas siendo rechazada–Le dijo en alto, esta vez, logrando una mueca en la mujer.

–¡Dami, alto!–Dick se puso en medio de ambos, Damian, en un reflejo de ira, se había levantado de forma brusca–¿Qué te sucede?–Preguntó erróneamente ganándose la mirada enfadada que anteriormente había dirigido a la mujer.

–¡¿Qué me sucede?!–Damian le grito a Dick dando un paso hacía él, amenazante–¡Me has estado evitando desde hace casi cuatro meses!–Le grito de repente, ganándose la mirada de un par de personas en el proceso.

–Dami, yo no, eso no es lo que paso…–Intento excusarse en vano y torpemente.

–No soy idiota Grayson, sé por qué lo haces–Dijo de nuevo avanzando más hacía a él empezando a acorralarlo ente el muro de personas–Y ya no voy a ser más paciente contigo, te diré esto de una vez por todas y más te vale poner atención–Damian finalmente cerro la distancia.

Los ojos de Dick se ensancharon a pesar de todas las múltiples luces de colores y su boca se abrió un poco en una expresión a punto del pánico en cuanto sintió las manos de Damian sobre su rostro, acercándolo a sus labios y besándolo en lo que fue uno de los tactos más dulces que hubiera probado…lento, suave, pero a la vez profundo y lo suficientemente apasionado para hacer que su estomago diera un vuelco por completo.

Duro casi un minuto completo que pareció absorber totalmente su mente. Correspondió. Lo beso de vuelta, sintió sus labios frescos atrapar los suyos, una y otra vez e, incluso, por un momento sintió la punta de su lengua tocando la suya pero sin atreverse a entrar. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, parpadeando apenas cuando fue liberado. Una de las manos de Damian se había colocado en su nuca, acariciando su cabello. 

Dick lo miraba entre aterrado, sorprendido y angustiado, algo que Damian resintió tan pronto lo notó, pero aún así, no se retiró. Haría lo que ya había decidido hacer. 

–¿Ni siquiera una palabra, eh Grayson?–Damian miro al suelo suspirando ante el tartamudeo mudo de Dick. Acercándose y levantándola de nuevo para declarar a su oído con paciencia–Te amo


	2. parte 2

Un puño se estrello contra la pared de su bañera, de tan solo recordar aquel encuentro se sentía culpable. Damian no había regresado a su departamento después de eso, ni siquiera cuando acordaron estar juntos, pero jamás abandono su mente y tampoco los “acosos” constantes que había tenido en el pasado. Un roce en una misión, una caricia casual en una reunión familiar, una simple mirada en un encuentro con los titanes, en cada momento se volvía más y más palpable la emoción que tenían al verse y eso, eso ya no lo podía permitir.

Salió de la ducha limpiando el desastre que sus sueños traidores habían provocado. Observando a otro de sus viejos compañeros de pie, con el traje de Nigthwing en las manos. 

—Vístete y vámonos, tenemos problemas…otra vez…—La voz gruesa voz de Jason Tood hizo ver la seriedad del asunto. No pregunto mucho, o mejor dicho nada acerca de la cama desecha y sucia ni de los golpes que había escuchado en el baño, aunque, posiblemente en ese momento no le interesaran en lo más mínimo.

Al llegar a la baticueva, toda la familia estaba reunida, cada uno con su traje de batalla observando una jaula de vidrio blindado con suelo metálico para descargas fuertes, y, dentro de ella, un hombre vestido con un peculiar traje de Batman.

—¡Dick!—El hombre, nada mas al notar a Nightwing en la cuva, le grito llamando su atención, recibiendo una descarga cuando Damian presiono el botón.

—¡Ey! ¡Ya habíamos quedado en que no harías más eso!—Barbara se interponía entre Damian y la mesa de control, agachándose para ver al hombre más de cerca, preguntándole por su bienestar.

—No lo hicimos—Damian, en su voz más amenazante de Batman miro como el hombre apenas recuperaba el aliento, observando a Dick unos segundos que el otro, apeas cedió cuenta, ignoro deliberadamente. 

—¿Quién es él?—Pregunto, pasando a un lado de Damian y concentrándose en aprender los rasgo del intruso. Le habían arrebatado la mascara, tez blanca, cabello obscuro, ojos profundos, demasiado familiar debía admitir.

—Por última vez, yo soy Batman, al menos en mi dimensión lo soy—Dijo mientras miraba rencoroso al otro hombre vestido de murciélago mientras se apoyaba con las manos, pero solo recibio un gas dentro de la jaula, durmiéndolo por completo y haciéndolo callar.

Un par de horas pasaron en lo que la discusión se llevaba a cabo. Según las palabras del muchacho, venía de otra dimensión y por motivos que no comprendía, el Bruce de su mundo deseaba intercambiarse con el de ellos, pero, gracias a un error suyo, habían terminado en esa situación.

—El dice que nos conoce a todos, a ti y a mi especialmente, incluso parece tenernos aprecio—Habló Barbara observando al convaleciente.

—Y las pruebas de ADN verifican el parentesco con Bruce, su versión parece cierta—Tim comento sin quitar la mirada de un aparato extraño que escaneaba el traje del muchacho.

—Entonces…que hacemos con él? Si es quien dice ser, necesita nuestra ayuda para regresar—Dick habló y sintió como el hombro de Damian rozo el suyo por un momento, colocándose a su lado.

—No pienso permitir que vague por la mansión, aún no estamos seguros de que nos este diciendo toda la verdad—Damian se quedo a un lado, interponiéndose posiblemente de manera inconsciente, entre el hombre enjaulado y Dick.

—Es por eso que lo traje conmigo—Dijo Jason refiriéndose a Nightwing—ya que balbucea tanto el conocerte, creo que eres el más indicado para vigilarlo—En ese momento Dick y Damian lo miraron, el último, desaprobando totalmente la idea.

—…ah…ustedes son buenos peleando…pero en serio cuentan todos sus planes enfrente de un desconocido?—Una voz burlona salió de la jaula, nuevamente el hombre se levantaba, esta vez, apenas arreglándoselas para recargarse en una de las paredes transparentes y tocar su cabeza como si hubiera sido golpeado con brutalidad—Si me quieren vigilar, adelante, yo tampoco sé que es lo que paso, solo se que mi Bruce insistía en llevar al suyo a nuestro lado—Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación.

—¿Como es que sigues despierto?—Pregunto Dick esquivando a Damian y acercándose a la jaula, agachándose para estar a su altura. No parecía peligroso sin la mascara, su actitud le recordaba más a la de su mejor amigo que a la familia murciélago. Es decir, más hablador de lo que debería.

—El traje…—Murmuro Tim observando su escáner—Filtra la mayor cantidad de gases, apenas si lo inhalo…—

—Ya veo, desde joven eras un genio ¿no?—El hombre dijo refiriéndose a Tim.

—¿Eres el hijo de Bruce?—Pregunto Dick y una punzada en el corazón de Damian se enterró, su padre no podría haber tenido otro hijo a parte de él.. ¿O sí?

—¡Dick!—El muchacho reacciono nuevamente, enfocando su mirada en el nombrado—Puede que lleves el traje puesto y que seas mucho más joven, y muy atractivo si me permites mencionar, pero sigues siendo Dick—Sonrió con cierta admiración, ignorando las palabras y miradas dirigidas a su persona.

—Tú…–Los pasos de Damian se apresuraron con una intención bastante clara, lo que puso en alerta al prisionero.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! Les diré lo que necesiten, confió en ustedes, no necesitan drogarme…más—Ofreció levantando las manos en señal de rendición—Vamos Dick, te conozco, tu no eres de los que juzga sin dar una oportunidad…—Las palabras tensaron aún más los hombros de Damian y estuvo a punto de volver a lanzar gas sobre su persona, pero la mano de Dick lo detuvo antes de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, yo me haré cargo de ti—Declaro con confianza mirando directamente a los ojos del intruso, buscando una señal de engaño, pero sin encontrar nada que pudiera persuadirlo de retractarse—Repíteme tu nombre…—pidió al extraño familiar.

—Terry…mi nombre es Terry McGinnis…—


	3. Parte 3

Ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a esa situación, es decir, entendía bien que el “viajero inter-dimensional” confiara en él, porqué, según sus palabras, conocía a otra versión suya que respetaba y apreciaba, además de que los otros chicos le habían designado para cuidarlo, pero, una cosa era vigilarlo y otra muy distinta que el chico en cuestión le estuviera ayudando a preparar el desayuno de manera tan…amigable…

—Entonces…McGinnis? ¿Cierto?—Dick preguntaba mientras revisaba atentamente los huevos que preparaba y daba uno que otro vistazo al chico que curioseaba la cocina de la mansión.

—Llámame Terry—El chico estaba a su lado, casi obediente, algo sumamente extraño considerando que tenia los genes de Bruce. Aunque, si se tenía que decir algo sobre Dick y los Wayne, era la capacidad innata de causarles un estado de tranquilidad—Quiero decir…se que no eres “mi Dick” pero…se que puedo confiar en ti…—Hablo un poco más pausado, con una mirada casi nostálgica.

—Estarán bien…—Un suspiro. Se notaba que el muchacho era un “Batman” peculiar, muy diferente a Bruce y Damian, uno que expresaba sus emociones—Bruce estará bien, siempre lo esta…a su manera maniática y obsesiva por el trabajo, pero lo está—Dick coloco una mano sobre el hombro del chico, ganándose un asentimiento agradecido y una mano sobre la suya.

—Eres muy dulce…—Terry hablo sin deshacer el contacto, acercándose apenas unos centímetros más a su espacio vital—siempre lo eres…—Dick parpadeo confundido, retrocediendo.

—Ah…entiendo…gracias…creo—Terry le sonrió y se acerco un poco más, pero antes de que Dick levantara una mano si quiera para alejarlo, una voz exigente se escucho desde el arco de entrada a la cocina.

—¡Richard!—Dick paso saliva, soltándose y dirigiendo su atención instantáneamente al dueño de la voz, quien con un movimiento de su cabeza hizo que se disculpara con Terry y saliera a su encuentro en el pasillo.

–¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto en principio nervioso por lo que acaba de suceder—¿No estarás molesto por que esta en la mansión verdad?, sabes que no tiene a donde ir y…—Intento liberar la ligera tensión del ambiente, pero la mirada pesada sobre él no se lo permitió.

—…No lo hagas…—De la nada, una mano estaba en su mejilla, escalando hacia su cabello y bajando a su oreja en un dulce contacto que le recordó a lo sucedido en días anteriores—No evadas lo que paso esa noche—Pidió con una mirada tan dolorosa que Dick ni siquiera pudo pensar en alejarlo.

—Damian—Dick negó y llevo su mano a la del más joven, la misma que lo acariciaba, presionándola cariñosamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando el otro lo necesitaba—no es momento…—murmuro sin a atreverse a mirarlo.

—…No te estoy pidiendo que correspondas en este preciso momento, se que este… “desastre” es una estúpida prioridad, pero…—Dio un paso adelante, terminando de acorralar al ave azul—no olvides mis palabras—Dick suspiro, sintiendo un beso en su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose hacer hasta que escucho un carraspear cercano a ellos.

—¿Interrumpo?—La sonrisa casi engreída de McGinnis y sus brazos cruzados le dieron un aire bastante a la defensiva, pero no se acerco a ellos más de lo necesario.

—Lo haces—Damian, en cuestión de segundos, remplazo la mirada dirigida hacia Dick por una mucho más repelente.

—Oh, lo siento, no te preguntaba a ti…—Otra vez, una sonrisa burlona fue la respuesta que adornaba su rostro, desquiciando apenas al primer hijo sanguíneo de Bruce, quien no tardo en avanzar imponente al inoportuno tercero.

—Basta—La voz de Dick salió más firme de lo que pretendió, provocando el silencio de su invitado y deteniendo en seco los pasos de Damian—Terry, vuelve a la cocina por favor—pidió demandante.

—…De acuerdo…—Contestó resignado—Pero si necesitas ayuda…ya sabes, estoy aquí, se lo problemáticos que son los “AlGhul”—Recarco el apellido con desprecio obvio, haciendo que la sangre de Damian hirviera por un segundo. Era una fortuna que la mano fuertemente alojada en su brazo le regresara a la realidad.

—D…—Le llamó el primer robin, dando un apretón más a su brazo, uno que únicamente utilizaba para pedirle un favor, no para obligarlo.

—De acuerdo…—Apenas exhalo un bufido, pero miro el agarre de su brazo, tensándose nuevamente y llamando a Terry—¡Ey!—Damian tomo la mano que Dick, la misma que había observado al otro tomar con tanta confianza en la cocina—No te pongas cómodo bastardo, pronto te hare volver por donde llegaste—Aseguro antes de alejarse.

Dick pudo respirar apenas cuando los dos se retiraron, pero la conclusión de ese efímero encuentro fue obvia, ambos “batman” se detestaban y tenía el presentimiento de que eso no sería el último problema entre ellos.


	4. Parte 4

Paso casi una semana antes de que Dick se mudara de manera semi permanente a la mansión, algo que el actual Batman agradecía con creces, pues sus actuales “compañeros” estaban enfocados en devolver al viajero a su origen dejándolo a él con la responsabilidad de cuidar su ciudad.

—Nightwing, ¿Has terminado?—Batman llamaba tratando de localizar a su compañero mientras daba un ultimo apretón a las cuerdas del maleante de turno. 

—¡Por supuesto!—Dick llego de un salto atrás suyo, entregándole un par de sacos de dinero que regresaban al banco, sin embargo, inmediatamente detrás de Dick, otro hombre vestido de murciélago se unió a la escena, borrando la alegría que tenía al ver a Richard llegar con él.

—¿Tenias que traerlo contigo?—Preguntó empezando a alejarse de la escena con los otros dos detrás suyo.

—Pediste que lo vigilara, pero también necesitabas ayuda—Damian casi pudo ver el puchero bajo el antifaz de Nightwing. Habían tenido la conversación, incluso había aceptado, pero ese chico se pegaba a Grayson como si fuera una sanguijuela 

—Gotham anteriormente era un poco más “gris” de lo que esperaba—Terry comentó pasando de largo los comentarios sobre él. Llevaba su propio traje, un poco dañado, pero lo suficientemente funcional para pedirles acompañarlos. Necesitaba ver algo por su cuenta, y, cuando Nightwing regresaba su atención a “Batman” pudo confirmarlo—Aunque no tan gris teniéndote a ti—Dijo apresurado, emparejando su paso con el de Dick, este solo levanto una ceja, empezando a acostumbrarse a su manera de hablar.

—Para con eso—Batman ordenó de manera intimidante y Terry sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

—Es cierto, debemos concentrarnos en el patrullaje—Dick apoyo a Damian, como siempre, interviniendo para evitar una confrontación mayor.

—No entiendo como es mi padre te confió el manto—Damian, diciendo una última frase, se arrojo del edificio, separándose, claramente arto de tener convivir con él por tanto tiempo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo como es que él lleva la capa—Murmuro Terry apunto de lanzarse para seguirlo, pero la mano de Dick lo tomo del hombro, deteniéndolo.

—¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?—Pregunto directamente borrando la sonrisa casi permanente de su rostro, analizando, tratando de entender.

—¿De qué hablas?—Intentó disimular el Batman del futuro, pero Dick ni siquiera hizo caso a su intento.

—Puedo ver que se desagradan, pero tu lo estas provocando a propósito, ¿Por qué?—Repitió sin perder la paciencia, pero dejando claro que no le iba a permitir escapar de la conversación.

—¿El realmente te gusta verdad?—Terry bajo los hombros, rendido al ser descubierto.

—¿Eso es relevante?—Regreso otra pregunta, pero, a diferencia de la actitud nerviosa que mostraba al tocar ese mismo tema con Damian, permaneció tranquilo.

—Él te hizo mucho daño Dick…—Explico Terry, esta vez con un tono de voz ensombrecido y culpable—él…“el heredero del demonio” en cada versión suya que eh conocido, él termina hiriéndote…—Habló lento, honesto.

—¿Eso significa que no estas aquí por un error?—Dick negó, reprobando la actitud engañosa que mostraba, revalorando su apreciación hacia él de “ser un Batman diferente” y aceptando que el manto tal vez si tenia un perfil de candidato.

—No lo entiendes Dick, intentamos ayudarte—Terry trato de acercarse a él, pero se detuvo y rectifico—Intento ayudarte…—Confeso con angustia en su voz.

—No necesitan hacerlo, Damian jamás me haría daño, no por voluntad—Dick contestó, tenso por el camino gravoso que estaba tomando la conversación, pero aún así, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

—No sabes de lo que él es capaz…—Le regreso Terry con la misma seguridad. 

—Si tu Dick cometió un error con él, estoy seguro de que era consiente de lo que hac…—Dick no pudo terminar la frase, las manos afiladas de Terry lo habían sujetado del cuello de su traje.

—¡Basta!—Era la primera vez que ese Batman mostraba su faceta sombría, pero Dick no le desvió la mirada—Tu no sabes de lo que estas hablando, esto lo estoy haciendo por él, por ti…—

—Suéltame Terry—Ordenó poniendo una manos sobre aquella que lo sujetaba con fuerza y este, lentamente le libero—Dime de una buena vez lo que estas haciendo en este lugar—Exigió cansado de seguirle el juego.

—Estoy evitando que él te asesine—


	5. Parte 5

—¡Estoy evitando que él te asesine!—Le gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por Damian, quien se quedo en el borde saliente del edificio donde estaban.

—¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo?—La voz fúnebre de Damian Wayne se mostro de regreso tan pronto termino su frase, solo para ver lo cerca que estaba de Dick, sujetando su cuello como si fuera un miserable criminal al que debía intimidar, acosando…hiriendo—Suéltalo–Ni siquiera hubo amenaza o advertencia, su mano se había aferrado a la de Terry, presionando con tanta fuerza que de no ser por el traje posiblemente la hubiera escuchado crujir.

Y tan pronto como Terry contesto la agresión, todo se había se salió de control. Ambos Batman luchaban en los edificios siendo perseguidos por Nightwing. Los múltiples artilugios del traje de Terry apoyaban su situación y la capacidad de volar le daba una ventaja extra, sin embargo, no era su tiempo, no era su terreno y eso le iba a costar.

—¡Batman!—Dick le grito. Un gancho se había enredado en la pierna de Terry apenas dio una vuelta equivoca en su trayecto, haciéndolo descender con tanta fuerza que quebró los barandales de seguridad de una de las azotea.

—No tienes ningún maldito control sobre ti mismo—Le bufo Terry a Damian sintiendo como su nariz se torcía y empezaba a sangrar dentro de la mascara. Estaba recibiendo golpe tras golpe, tratando de liberarse con sus piernas, pero siendo azotado nuevamente cuando apenas logro elevar su espalda.

—¡Si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima voy a…—Damian intento hablar antes de dar un ultimo golpe de gracia pero sintió como era arrollado por otro cuerpo, haciéndolo girar por todo el suelo, liberando a su enemigo.

—¡Damian! ¡Escuchame!—Dick estaba encima suyo, sujetando sus muñecas con tanta fuerza como pudo—Maldición…—Estaba sudando. Fueron solo unos minutos, pero Damian se dio cuenta que el mismo estaba sangrando por el intercambio de golpes que ni siquiera había sentido

—¡Vamos Dick, deja al chico!–Nightwing giro su rostro para ver casi con horror como Terry se apoyaba en una rodilla para levarse, con las intenciones claras de seguir luchando—Deja que termine su frase y muestre como son todos los de su clan—Dick estrello sus dientes tan fuerte que su mandíbula dolió—Asesino…—Declaro Terry apenas arrastrando la frase.

—Suficiente…—Dick apunto su puño hacia él, dejando que un par de proyectiles se incrustaran en su pecho, lanzando una descarga y dejándolo por fin, inconsciente—Suficiente—Se repitió así mismo, reprochándose el haber manejado tan mal ala situación. Permaneciendo en su posición hasta que tuvo la seguridad de que Terry ya no se iba a levantar, al menos no de momento.

—Night…—Damian intento levantarse, pero la mano que había apuntado a Terry ahora aterrizaba fuertemente sobre su pecho, llevándolo nuevamente al suelo.

—Idiota—Dick puso una mirada severa sobre él, una que pudo notar con total claridad, pero tan pronto como la había recibido, esta desapareció, siendo remplazada por una cansada y aliviada—Lo siento… ¿Te hice daño?—Dick murmuro despacio pasando una pierna por encima de él, liberando su muñeca y bajando de su regazo. Damian negó.

—Richard…—Damian se permitió llamarlo por su nombre, sentándose a un lado suyo. Todo era demasiado confuso.

—Vas a tener que explicarme que paso allí—Dijo Dick negando, reprobando las acciones cometidas y quitándose el cabello del rostro, visiblemente agotado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Richard…—Damian miro sus propias manos, no estaban manchadas de sangre, pero tenia la certeza de que si su enemigo no hubiera tenido aquel traje reforzado, estarían empapadas en ella. ¿Había peleado en serio?

—Dami, eres Batman, no puedes dejar que un chico que ni siquiera conoces te provoque de ese modo—Dick continuo con su discurso hasta que sintió como el peso de Damian se recargaba encima suyo.

—Nunca te callas verdad…—Damian recargo su cabeza en su hombro, empezando a sentir como su cuerpo cada vez se ponía más pesado.

—¿Dami?—Dick perdió el aliento al ver como Damian no contestaba. Levantándose de inmediato y pidiendo ayuda urgente por el comunicador—Todo va estar bien Little D…todo va a estar bien…—

Nightwing repitio centrado toda su atención en los caidos, ignorando por completo como dos figuras lo observaban desde las sombras.

—Ese nuevo invento tuyo…fue realmente eficiente—Thalia AlGhul limpiaba con delicadeza el liquido que goteaba de una de las agujas casi invisibles de su cerbatana. A su lado un hombre idéntico a su hijo la miraba aburrido sin siquiera poner interés en la conversación—pero te lo dije, Nightwing tiene totalmente bajo su control a mi hijo, ninguno de tus aparatos, sea novedoso o no, será lo suficientemente fuerte para que deje el apego enfermo que tiene por él—

—Cuento con eso—Murmuro el hombre, alejándose de la escena junto con ella.


	6. Parte 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tocando un poco del futuro

Después de su encuentro con Damian, Dick se encargo de pedir ayuda y asistirlos hasta el regreso en su mansión, algo los había incitado a la batalla, provocando su ya de por si hostil relación, sin embargo, eso no era lo que les importaba en ese momento. La tensión en la mansión era todavía mayor a la del primer día de su encuentro, un sombrío gesto permanecía en cada uno de los presentes, no solo enfados por la mentira y el engaño, sino preocupados por la historia que en ese mismo momento relataba McGinnis.

—Cuando conocí a Bruce, muchos años luche a su lado, aprendiendo, luchando, siguiendo sus ordenes, pero, cuando él y yo nos…distanciamos, Dick fue mi refugio, mi mentor y sobre todo, mi amigo— Murmuró abatido mientras sus manos estaban sujetas a una sonda que analizaba su sangre en búsqueda de irregularidades—Pasamos años juntos, hasta que él llego…—Un ligero temblor en sus labios tenso su rostro, intentando contener sus emociones—“Damian” como ustedes lo llaman será el causante de la muerte de Dick—Dijo mientras un silencio desagradable se formaba entre todos. 

—Espera un momento, ¿No viniste de una dimensión distinta a la nuestra?—Preguntó Barbara, quien era acompañada por Tim y Jason. Damian permanecía en su propia habitación, siendo cuidado por el mayor de todos. Terry simplemente negó a su pregunta con un gesto.

—Después de la última traición de Damian y la muerte de Dick, Bruce y yo buscamos una manera de solucionarlo—Continuó explicando Terry— Ya antes había viajado en dimensiones y conocido versiones alternas de ustedes e incluso de mi, pero esta vez, eso no nos iba ayudar, necesitábamos retroceder. No debe existir un futuro con los AlGhul y mucho menos con hijo del demonio—Nuevamente todos se tomaban su tiempo para analizar su historia.

—Bruce…—Tim murmuró.

—El Bruce de su época no estaría de acuerdo con lo que vine a hacer, es por eso que fue sustraído y aislado a mi tiempo, además de que en mi ausencia, el viejo necesitaría a alguien para protegerse—Contestó la duda antes de que fuera formulada.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que Damian hizo?–Pregunto Jason empezando a hartarse de todo el discurso melodramático del “chico nuevo”—Y no me salgas con que “mato a Dick” eso ya lo dejaste muy claro—Dijo hastiado sin quitar la mirada del muchacho. Terry tomo aire.

—No se bien los detalles, yo llegue mucho tiempo después de que todos ustedes se separan—Apuntó—Pero de lo que pude escuchar…Damian Wayne desarrollo una especie de dependencia hacía Dick, una que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un obsesión enferma—Cada uno escuchaba atento y con cierto escozor en sus memorias, pues estaban consientes de los sentimientos del último Robin hacia Dick—Bruce poco a poco perdía el manto y el control sobre un nuevo Batman, quien cada vez se tornaba más agresivo e inestable, tomando la decisión de retirarle de todo asunto relacionado con su familia…

La nieve caía en Ciudad Gótica y el viento soplaba con fuerza anunciando una próxima tormenta, el clima constantemente cambiante debido al calentamiento global de años sin hacer algo al respecto formaba el escenario de una discusión acalorada dentro de la mansión Wayne. 

—Vete Damian—Exigió una voz fuerte—ya no portaras más mi apellido, tu nombre ah sido borrado de industrias Wayne y se han removido todos tus permisos a la baticueva—Bruce, ya con arrugas en el rostro, se paraba aún firme y estoico frente a un Damian mucho más alto que él, quien permanecida inamovible con una mirada severa y llena de ira.

—Tú…—Sus dientes se presionaron unos contra otras en ira profunda, pero antes de que siquiera hablara o diera un paso hacia adelante, la figura de Dick cruzo rápido la estancia donde se encontraban, colocándose delante de Bruce, dispuesto a defenderlo de cualquier ataque. 

—Richard…—La voz de Damian sonaba confundida…traicionada—¡Tu bloqueaste mis permisos!—Dijo recordando las veces que Dick lo tomo de las manos, ahora sabiendo el motivo de ello.

—Sí, lo hice—Confesó estirando una mano para interferir la visión de Damián a Bruce. Enfadándolo más.

—¡Siempre me has elegido a mi! ¡Siempre lo hiciste! ¿Qué es diferente esta vez? ¿Por qué te pones de su lado?—Preguntó presionando los puños, pero sin avanzar un solo paso hacia ellos.

—No hagas esto más difícil—Dick dio un paso al frente, entregando en la mano de Damian un objeto que Bruce no alcanzo a distinguir—Lo siento…de verdad lo siento—

El suspiro de Terry inundo la habitación, estaba empezando a agotarse otra vez, su pelea no tenía ni siquiera un día de haberse llevado a cabo y estaba sometido a un interrogatorio mientras su sangre era “limpiada” y analizada al mismo tiempo. No importaba que tan buena fuera su condición o que tan innovador fuera su traje, seguía siendo un humano, con limites físicos y desgaste mental.

—Luego de un pleito fuerte, no supieron más de él, hasta pocos años después de que me convertí en Batman—Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, evitando que la habitación siguiera dando vueltas a su alrededor—El no debe estar con Dick…—Dijo casi sin aliento mientras sentía un pinchazo en su hombro, desvaneciéndose.

Jason lo llevo a una de las camillas instaladas en la cueva, revisando sus signos vitales con calma y experiencia, solo era el agotamiento. No se imaginan cuanto tiempo estuvo luchando en su propio lado de la línea.

—¿Creen lo que dijo?—Barbara se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, no era ningún secreto que Damian cada vez se acercaba más a Dick y este se lo permitía, generando una especie de burbuja de aislamiento y confidencialidad entre ambos en la que ninguno de ellos podía penetrar.

—De ser así, vamos a tener que involúcranos en lo que sea que este sucediendo con esos dos—Jason dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la camilla, monitoreando los resultados de la muestras de sangre.

—Dudo que sea algo sencillo—Termino Tim bajando la cabeza y suspirando.

Mientras tanto, metros arriba, en la habitación de Damian, este sujetaba la mano de Dick, quien le sonreirá mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de dulzura y cariño. Contento de que su condición fuera simple cansancio y no algo más grave.

—No debiste reaccionar así por mi—Comentó en un regaño fingido, no lo suficientemente molesto para empezar una pelea.

—Me molesto el verte acorralado—Contestó explicando su sencillo motivo y Dick se inclino para descansar la cabeza a un lado suyo, recostando medio cuerpo en la cama donde descansaba Damian.

—No debes preocuparte—Dijo Dick cerrando los ojos—aunque—admitió—agradezco que desees cuidarme—Murmuró empezando a quedarse dormido junto con él, completamente relajado al ver al menor mucho mas tranquilo.

—Siempre lo haré—Un murmullo salió de los labios de Damian—No importa que es lo que deba hacer…siempre te protegeré Richard


End file.
